List of fictional pandas
The Panda is found largely to be a very appealing creature. Anthropomorphic versions of the Panda are, therefore, often used in cartoons, children's books, and other media. The panda has been featured in modern culture often, which may be a result of its endangered status, or its unique appearance. Fictional Pandas include: *Andy Panda, a Walter Lantz character. He has a girlfriend called Miranda Panda, and a father called Andrew Senior. They have appeared in many cartoons and comic books. One of his comic book adventures was drawn by Carl Barks. John Stanley also did Andy Panda comic book work. *A Panda's World, (Caroline Arnold's Animals) (Hardcover) Book for ages 4 to 8 *Bamburian, a Panda Zoid *Bingo, Congo, Cool, Love, Oscar, Toby, etc., are Pandas of Pandasia, in the series Pandalian *Chi Chi the Panda, The Mighty Boosh. *Ching Shai, a Panda in the Panda Khan comic book. Friend of Yu Hsiao. *The Chinese Pandas in the 1981 version of Mary Poppins by P. L. Travers. *Cynthia in Ask Dr. Rin!. *DJ 1 in Animal Jam *Fan Yeh - a fat, lazy young Panda in the comic book Panda Khan. *General Kumojo, a warrior Panda in the comic Panda Khan. Friend of Shan. *Hei Bai from Avatar: the Last Airbender. *Hungry Panda *Jake the Panda *The Jam Panda Family from the Jam Panda story collection. *Jīngjing, one of the Fuwa mascots for the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing *Jing King, a female panda in Sly Cooper *Kolo in Kolo the Panda by Liza Jones *Koo, a panda who speaks in Haiku, in Zen Ties by John Muth. *Lord Noriyuki, noble friend of Usagi, in Usagi Yojimbo *Maisy's Panda in Where is Maisy's Panda? by Lucy Cousins *Mao'tze Tung, Josh Arias's giant Giant Panda in Ivan Davalos's Random Comics Ltd. *Master Panda, in The Emperor's Panda by David Day *Master Yo, teacher of Yin and Yang - Yin Yang Yo *Milton, main character in 'Milton the Early Riser' by Robert Kraus * The next-door neighbors of The Berenstain Bears *Palindrome Panda from the webcomic, Buttersafe. *Panda (Tekken) *Panda in Zoo Tycoon and Zoo Tycoon 2 *A bamboo-eating Panda Bear is among the zoo animals whom Liō likes to visit *Panda Bear in Panda Bear, Panda Bear, What do you see? by Bill Martin Jr. *Panda Khan, a Samurai Panda in the Universe of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Panda Khan is also a title, rather than a name, in the comic book Panda Khan. One ancient Panda Khan was named Po Ye. Another one, 400 years later, is named Li Yang.("Panda Khan Special" #1, August 1990. ) *Panda King from the Sly Cooper series. *Pandamon in Digimon *Pandaren Race from the Warcraft Universe. Notable Pandaren include Chen Stormstout, Mojo Stormstout, Chou Ling Sing, Hong Liu, Xiang, Raiden,, Shinjo Greatpaw, and Chang Bladeclaw. *Panda-Z, an animated robot Panda *Pandora Lee, also known as Pandamonium, a manga Panda *Panny and Papa Panda in the film, Panda! Go, Panda!, by Hayao Miyazaki *Pingo, in Pingo the Plaid Panda *Po - hero of the film Kung Fu Panda *Pony Hollow Panda, in The Mystery of Pony Hollow Panda by Lynn Hall *Purple Panda is an inhabitant of Planet Purple *Ranma's father - Genma Saotome *Sexual Harassment Panda - known also as Petey *Shan, a scholarly Panda in the comic book Panda Khan. Friend of General Kumojo. *Shanda the Panda *Skull Panda or Skullpander, the villainous enemy of Panda-Z *Soron the Green Archer Panda, a panda archer who leads an army of foxes. *Panda Bobanna - a Panda with a funny name *Spinda, a panda-like Pokémon *Stillwater, a philosophical Panda in Zen Shorts by John Muth *Takemitsu SeiRyu *Su - The Panda from Sooty and Sweep *A talking Panda (whose name has not yet been revealed) appears in some episodes of the comic strip Watch Your Head *Tarepanda - a lazy Panda who appears in picture books, games, stickers and various products (mostly in Japan) and a restaurant in South Africa *Tony the mystical drop-out-of-high-school Panda *Willy Panda, in the book Willi Panda Cake *Yatterpanda - Yatterman *Yu Hsiao, also known as Master You, a scholarly Panda in the Panda Khan comic book. Friend of Ching Shai. *Tao Tao Tv series *The Panda's Great Adventure (Japanese original name: パンダの大冒険 ) Toei Animation film 1973. A child panda prince is sent away from his home after failing to complete challenges that were to make him worthy of being a king. He must learn to be strong enough before he will return. References * Pandas